Siblings
by RainingStarWars
Summary: Han still can't believe that Luke and Leia are twins... How did he never pick up on it before?


Han Solo couldn't sleep.

Well, that wasn't anything new. Sound rest was a rarity among smugglers with a debt on their head, after all. You had to stay vigilant; you had to watch your back at night. Sleep too hard, and _bam_! You're dead with a bullet between your eyes. It was a tough road to travel, and one even tougher to get off once you started going. But that wasn't why Han couldn't seem to drift off.

Matter of fact, he wasn't entirely sure _why_ he couldn't sleep tonight. He looked over beside him, Luke Skywalker lying on one of three pallets that the Ewoks had made for them in the floor of one of the many treehouses the tiny creatures lived in. Luke appeared to be sound asleep—his eyes closed and his lips just slightly parted. He seemed to be cradling his artificial hand as he slept, like someone might steal it.

Han then looked to his left, where Leia Organa, the princess of what was once Alderaan, was resting _her_ head on _his_ shoulder. He smiled despite himself. Now _that_ was something he never expected to happen, but he wasn't complaining, either. The princess's eyes were closed, her features soft, smooth, and perfect as she breathed lightly into Han's chest. Leia also seemed to be sleeping as her brother was.

 _As her brother was_.

Han still couldn't believe it. All these nearly four years that the three had known one another, and Han had never picked up on the similarities between the two of them. They were _twins_. He was typically good at noticing these things! It was probably even more shocking, though, that Luke and Leia themselves hadn't known they were related.

All of that time, Han had been jealous of the pair's close relationship for nothing. _So now you're admitting you were jealous?_ A voice said in his brain that sounded a lot like Leia. He gave a small "hmph" of laughter to himself. She was already rubbing off on him. So, yeah, Han had been pretty jealous when he thought that Luke and Leia might be _more_ than friends. Could you blame him for hurting, though? The last time he had felt the way he felt about Leia, that woman not only left him, but she betrayed him, too.

Love hadn't been very loving in his experience.

But Leia was different. Han could tell that once she started something, she wasn't one to quit, and he was rather confident that such devotion would include him, too. Even if they got in the worst fight in the history of the galaxy, Leia wouldn't give up on him. Although, Han certainly wouldn't have blamed her if she did. Nonetheless...

He didn't deserve a woman like Leia Organa.

Or would it technically be Leia Skywalker, now? Again, Han's mind wandered back to the new fact. Luke and Leia were _siblings_. Something about that was sort of funny... Though Solo couldn't seem to place what exactly. Perhaps it was how they were so much the same yet so different, too.

Leia was fiery and known to speak her mind. Luke was a little quieter—more reserved. Leia was a strong leader, and while Luke was a good leader, as well, he tended to follow orders rather than issuing them. But then, both twins had a heart of gold. If they cared for you, they _cared_ for you, and you would know it. Both could be a bit hard-headed, and both were strong-willed, but they would stand up for what was right no matter the cost.

That's what Han liked about them both. Most people in the galaxy had morals that were lacking, and even Han wasn't the purest soul. He, too, had done things that Luke and Leia would never even dream of doing. But the children of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala stood firm in what they believed was right. They fought for the good of the galaxy and everyone in it, and specifically Luke, seemed to believe that _everyone_ had good and love in them deep down.

Such selflessness and optimism was rare in the galaxy... Despite his attitude, Han was happy to see that.

It was growing especially late, now. If he fell asleep at that second, Han still was unlikely to wake up when the sun rose. Then again, after the party the night before, most Rebels would probably be sleeping late to tend to their hangovers, anyway... After all, there wasn't an Empire to watch out for, now.

Han rolled over on his side to face Leia. He smiled some, pressing his lips to her forehead before shutting his eyes, too. A kiss from the princess of Alderaan... Not many could brag about that. Well, except for one other person.

Wait a second...

Han sat upright and shook Leia's shoulder harshly. The princess slowly blinked open her eyes and groaned at the pressure against her arm. She looked up at Han in confusion. "What's the matter?" she asked tiredly.

"You kissed your _brother_?"


End file.
